Courage to Change
by Chaosbleeds90
Summary: Let us flip the buffy verse around. Willow leaves Sunnydale at 8. why? Read. Tara comes to Sunnydale at 10! Why? Again read! We are throwing Tara into Willow's original place when Buffy arrives. We are changing the lives of characters that arrive later in the buffy story by introducing them to Willow before they get to Sunnydale. Eventually Willow ends up back in California
1. Little Willow

Title: Courage to Change

Rating: PG - Will change eventually, but they start off little kids. Not much with the naughtiness at 10 years old

Summary: Let us flip the buffy verse around. Willow leaves Sunnydale at 8. why? Read. Tara comes to Sunnydale at 10! Why? Again read! We are throwing Tara into Willow's original place when Buffy arrives. We are changing the lives of characters that arrive later in the buffy story by introducing them to Willow before they get to Sunnydale. Eventually Willow ends up back in California, after a mess of adventures and danger at such a young age. Just in time for her twenty second birthday and a war to break out from The First. Should be interesting. Oh and by the way, I'm taking some ideas from the cartoon "Avatar: Last Airbender". No characters, just some basic ideas. Why? You already know the answer! Read.

Disclaimer: Buffy and characters not mine. Avatar ideas not mine.

Finally: Reviews! Ask questions, compliment, suggest, or just plain tell me I suck. I don't care. It's fun to write and these two girls make me believe in love. You can't hurt me! But every review is read and appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter One- Little Willow**

She was ten years old. Her parents were gone. Hopping from one home to another for two years was taking away her soul. She couldn't keep doing this. It hurt so much and she couldn't connect to anyone. Why didn't anyone want her? She missed her parents terribly and felt so lost in the world.

Willow was born and raised in California until that fateful day when they came knocking at the door. The men in blue, badges shining, on the outside of that solid oak barrier. Something was very wrong. The police didn't come to your door just for anything. Her nanny came over and kneeled down, tears streaming down her face as those old and tired brown eyes focused on bright green ones. Willow's parents weren't coming home this time. There had been a horrible accident.

Sheila and Ira Rosenberg had left the world much to soon. Sheila, a shorter but slightly plump woman with bright red hair, soft hazel eyes and in her mid thirties, had accomplished degrees in both psychology and history. Her love of the past and for learning from the mistakes of the world, as well as the treasures that had been left behind in time, had been a crowning jewel for her in college. Also, studying the reasons behind the human behavior that created such history was fascinating all around. Sheila had won multiple awards and done many lectures around the world she loved so much. To Willow, she had given the gift of love for travel and the constant wonder of different cultures and their history. Ira, a taller, thin man, with light brown hair and the same bright green eyes as young Willow, was just under the age of forty when he passed. He was an accomplished man himself with a degree in computer as well as environmental sciences. His gift to his beloved daughter was curiosity of not only technology and advancing the world but of nature, animals, and the immediate world around her. They had both loved their daughter to pieces, and tried to take her with them as much as they could without interrupting her own school schedule.

So now she was alone. Willow had to fight the world on her own and it was getting so hard. She was so tired and the people who kept trying to take her in, some nice, some not so much. They just kept making up excuses to let go. Now Willow made her way to a new home all the way in Cleveland, Ohio. No. It wasn't a home. It was another house. A home was somewhere you always felt safe and wanted to return to. Not that this was going to be any different than the other houses. What did it matter anymore?

Willow settled down on the train next her new guardians. They seemed better than the last. Asking questions and keeping her occupied on the ride with little games and stories about her new home and how she would have a playground in the backyard, her own room, and a wonderful new school. Willow's heart just wasn't in it anymore. Even with the prospect of a real school again.

Willow had always loved school. The way it had occupied her head half the day, making her thoughts less painful and more knowledgable. She especially loved science like her father, and the discovery of the world around her made her curious the more she learned. Even that had its limits though. It had already been two years of new places, new faces, and most of all; grief.

Willow listened to the clink and clank of the train as the rails and the train car met, taking them farther from California. Taking out her little travel bag, tattered from overuse, she pulled out a small picture of herself and a boy. Red hair glowing in the sun and the biggest smile on her face and in those soulful green eyes. The young boy looked the same age as her, with scraggly, brown hair and kind brown eyes. She missed her best friend. They had been friends for 5 years. Practically her whole life at this point. Their parents had met at a preschool meeting and so they not only went to school together but also had many weekends, dinners, and sleepovers. Not many opportunities for friends in the life she lead now. One day she would return to Sunnydale to see her old friend and visit her parents in the ground. One day.

* * *

As the train pulled into the station, a young man, about thirty two with short black hair and confident steely eyes, took great care in picking up a small, sleeping red head from her seat on the train. He took her into his arms as though she were going to break at the slightest hiccup. Such a young girl, and she had been through so much. He wanted nothing more than to help make the world better for her. It was the whole reason him and his wife had chosen to take on a foster child. To try and help even one child on their way to adulthood and more. He had seen the young girl fascinated with learning and reading when they were reading up on the profiles of each foster child. He had also seen her helping a few of the younger children adjust to the home they all shared on their first visit to see her. This was a young girl that would be something great even when things were sure to get hard. His young wife, with her bouncy red curly pony tail and intense blue eyes, opened the back door to their soccer mom like, beat up mini van. She too had been excited when they had seen little Willow's profile. They just hoped they would be able to help her grow into the beautiful and strong woman she was destined to become. Even if they only played a small part in this wonderful little girls life, it would be worth that time if Willow grew to her full potential.

The drive home was uneventful. They pulled up into the driveway of a small two bedroom blue house with a little swing set and play house in the back complete with slide and tire swing hanging from a beautiful white oak. They had started their family. They both looked back in the car to see Willow still zonked in her seatbelt, but had to fight back a chuckle as the adorable 10 year old had her hair in a mass array of tangles. Her lips were drawn in a frown as her head was leaning against the side door. Her adorable little shirt that fit her young mind so well, green with the words, "It is scientifically proven that too many birthdays will kill you." When they thought she couldn't get any cuter, she mumbled, "Frog army marches! Ready the Amazons. They are the only ones brave enough."

* * *

She was angry. Willow rarely got angry, but two months into her new school and she was angry. She would never fit in anywhere. She was considered the "weirdo" that was more interested in watching squirrels and interacting with bugs then getting along with the other girls in her class. Why is that weird? Nature is so interesting. Maybe she should throw the class tarantula at little princess Cordelia! She was glad the mean girl was moving cause her daddy didn't like this town because it was too dangerous. Even if she was jealous it was California. Willow was more than furious the the princess of mean got to go to Willow's home state, that she had parents that were still alive, and finally that she was happy.

Young Willow tried to be happy. She worked hard in school, and even though she couldn't make any human friends, she made plenty of animal friends. Her guardians had been plenty nice. Better than the rest of them, but she felt stuck. Like she should be somewhere else. It felt as though something lay dormant in her that needed to escape and she couldn't open that door to let it out. And even if she could, she didn't know what it was. It scared her. She was ten. None of the other kids seemed to think even close to as much as she did. They just played, moaned at homework, went home, and didn't ask questions. Like, why did every adult in this place make curfew before dark? What was wrong with backyard camping or going to the park at night? The dark was beautiful, and Willow felt like she could relax and shed her mask under the starry sky. Finally, why did people in Cleveland disappear so much?

* * *

Willow knew things were happening again. It had been five months since her trip to her new house. That was longer than most of the "homes" she was sent to. The man had been around a lot more these days and the woman was working constantly at three different jobs. The couple never thought they talked while Willow was around but she heard. She was sneaky like that. The poor man had lost his income. His job started having troubles and had begun laying people off. He was one of the first ones out due to being there so long, and being one of the highest on the payroll. They had people who could do his job for less. They were going to do anything to keep her, but Willow just didn't want to deal this time. She was going to have to take action for herself. These people shouldn't have to suffer anymore because of her. It was too much of a burden. They had been the best to her, but she didn't want to ruin that by sticking around and finding out that they, too, would give her up when times got hard. She wanted to remember them as good people. She would have to go out and find a life for herself. She was almost eleven years old. She could handle the world. She would learn it and be on her own. Show them that she wasn't some bean bag to be tossed around from place to place.

She planned it carefully. Packed all the pop tarts from the cupboard, and all the fruit snacks she could find. Taking her little travel bag and her backpack with all the important stuff she would need, books and clothes, she made her way quietly out of the house. Making sure not to hit the creaky floor board on the 3rd step, Willow used the back door because the front one squeaked just enough to notice. Taking a deep breath and looking back at the small house she had spent the last five months in Willow left. They had been nice to her, but she needed out of this life. She would escape into the world and find her own life. She didn't need anyone. Her parents had given her the smarts and strength to face anything.

What Willow didn't realize, is that Cleveland had the same warning label as Sunnydale when it came to the dark. A warning that, at ten years old, meant virtually nothing more than parents over worrying their kids might get hurt. Stay indoors at night. What lurked beneath the surface of this big city and Sunnydale was a dangerous energy. One that brought out the monsters more terrible than the ones you think lie in wait under the bed.

* * *

As she walked silently along the cozy suburban neighborhood just at the edges of Cleveland, Willow wondered where she was going to go. Where was her journey going to start and how to get there? The world was such a big place. She couldn't go to anyone she knew for fear of being turned in or jeopardizing their lives by breaking the law for basically "kidnapping". She was so engrossed with her thoughts, Willow hadn't realized she'd ended up in the large park about 30 minutes away from the house. The air around her was swirling in a warm summer breeze as her face scrunched into different emotions with each passing thought.

Silence was the only sound as shadows passed over the young, beautiful face moving through the park. Willow was brought from her thoughts when she felt a strange and unpleasant feeling, or what she would find out as she grew older, an unpleasant energy. The fine hairs stood up at the back of her neck, danger had closed in on her. Looking around, there was nothing in sight, but that didn't mean that she was safe. Craning her neck behind her, she searched for the cause of her fear, as she ran straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to walk into you. I mean, I meant to walk, but I didn't mean to walk right into you. Not that you wouldn't be fun to talk to or maybe you don't like talking, but actually running into you was not what I meant to do. I didn't even see you..." Willow was nearing the end of her breath, but before she could continue, the man saved her from the onslaught of more babble.

"Relax love. No big deal here. What's a little nibblet like you doing out alone so late anyway, hmm?" His pale blue eyes found hers. The dangerous energy rolled off him in waves and Willow could feel herself getting more frightened by the second. She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but where she had so many words before, they all seemed to fly out the window in his presence. His bleach blonde hair slicked back, and his long leather jacket slightly billowed in the breeze under the faint street lights.

Willow finally found her words, though hesitant and slightly fearful, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers..." It was lame, but it was all she could think of.

* * *

Coming Soon: **Chapter Two- Little Tara Meets Little Xander**


	2. Little Tara Meets Little Xander

Title: Courage to Change

Rating: PG - Will change eventually, but they start off little kids. Not much with the naughtiness at 10 years old  
Summary: Let us flip the buffy verse around. Willow leaves Sunnydale at 8. why? Read. Tara comes to Sunnydale at 10! Why? Again read! We are throwing Tara into Willow's original place when Buffy arrives. We are changing the lives of characters that arrive later in the buffy story by introducing them to Willow before they get to Sunnydale. Eventually Willow ends up back in California, after a mess of adventures and danger at such a young age. Just in time for her twenty second birthday and a war to break out from The First. Should be interesting. Oh and by the way, I'm taking some ideas from the cartoon "Avatar: Last Airbender". No characters, just some basic ideas. Why? You already know the answer! Read.  
Disclaimer: Buffy and characters not mine. Avatar ideas not mine.

Finally: Reviews! Ask questions, compliment, suggest, or just plain tell me I suck. I don't care. It's fun to write and these two girls make me believe in love. You can't hurt me! But every review is read and appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a new life. A new start for them. The abuse and lies were all gone. Her mother had packed them up and left. Tara couldn't believe how fast everything had happened. Even at ten years old she started to realize how difficult being an adult was. Starting life out new was definitely something difficult for her mother. She could already see the hardship she was facing affecting her mom and the extra stress that was brought on by beginning at step one all over again. Tara vowed to do everything she could for her mom. Help with all the chores around the new apartment they had, do well in school so she could get a scholarship and avoid her mom paying for college, and help out in the shop. Not that Tara didn't already help with all the chores, do well in school, and was already excited at the prospect of helping out in her mom's new magic shop, but for the most part her father had forced all he could on her and if she got less than an 'A' he made sure by his hand that she did better next time. All she asked for now, in this new life, was a friend. Just one person who didn't believe she was a freak or made fun of her stutter. Of course that wasn't going to be easy. She never really could talk to other kids and when she did, they couldn't understand her.

Out of everything she was worried about though, her brother had to be the top of the list. Donny had always tried to look out for his little sister, taking some of the beatings, that he normally didn't have to deal with, away from Tara and onto himself. He was almost fourteen. Leaving his dad behind was not as big as it could have been because Donald Sr only treated is son slightly better than his wife and daughter, but it was hard for Donny to leave his hometown. Unlike Tara. he had friends there, and he was comfortable. Tara and him had nothing in common, and he didn't have any super connection with their mother. She loved him very much, but they never really bonded. He was angry at his mother for taking him away from the only thing he felt he had, but it was passing slowly since they got to their new home in a small California town called Sunnydale.

It had already been two days since their arrival and tomorrow was the start of school. Tara was nervous, while Donny seemed hopeful about finding new friends and starting high school. Her mother had been going over the inventory of the shop she had used every penny of savings to buy, and now it was time to relax and sleep before a whole new world was going to start for them. However, Tara couldn't sleep. She hadn't been sleeping much at all since their arrival. Something in her gut was wrenching, like she could feel the balance was off in this place, this town. She closed her eyes tight, hoping sleep would come soon.

* * *

"Now lit'l bit, someone your age out this late obviously has no problem breakin' the rules. Why you worried about talking to me? How's about I tell you my name? You can call me Spike. What's yours? Why are you out here?" His blue eyes shot through her like lightening, fear building by every second.

Willow couldn't move. She stared straight at him, trying desperately to hold her ground. She couldn't be afraid. She was only on her own for less than an hour, she would have to do better than this to survive on her own. She took a deep breath, her bright green eyes full of resolve, face straight, and spoke with a clear and serious tone (as serious as a ten year old could sound anyway...). "I'm Will... Yah. Will. I'm out here to find my own life and no one is going to stop me. No one can find the time to take care of me so I am going to do it myself." That sounded convincing, right? Willow hoped she would live to even start her new life as she kept his steely gaze.

* * *

Spike's eyes never left hers as he tried to decide what he was going to do. He could eat her, but truthfully he had already eaten a couple of drunk college girls walking home and he really wasn't that hungry. Plus, he liked the little spitfire already. He had gained a reputation as a most ruthless killer in his 100 years, taking out two slayers, and met hundreds of cowering men that ran away at the mere sight of his vampire visage leaving their women to die, but he had to admit that this little one intrigued him. Still, he was never one to ruin the chance to have fun, and if she wanted to survive in the world alone, he would have to give her a lesson on what she would be running from everyday. A little scare was never boring.

He grinned as he took out a smoke and lit it. He offered to the little one, but she shook her head at it and made a face. As he took a long drag and sat down on a nearby park bench, Spike once again took a long, hard look at the young child, with her bright red ponytail and eyes that tried so hard to be brave. Finally, after a few minutes, he sighed, "Well, can't say as I blame you. I've met many in this world that weren't deserving enough to to even look at a young lit'l hellion such as yourself. You should be proud. However..." He took another long drag from his cigarette before continuing, "It might come in handy for you to know lit'l bit, that there are things in this world that you will have to face down with more than just a resolve. Though, I'll tell you now, with an attitude like that, I can see you making yourself into a quite right young woman someday, bent on taking on whatever she faces. Problem is, you'll have to live that long."

Willow's face started to break at his last sentence. He smiled again as he could see the wheels in her head turning fast. Her stance never faltered however, and he knew with a bit of luck, she could survive to make a challenge for him someday. Call it - possible investment in his future killing spree, "Did you know that you were standing directly on a portal to hell the whole time you've been here in this city? A place where all kinds of different monsters, worse than anythin' you could imagine under your bed. Demons aren't fairytales, pet. You want to live in the world, take some time to find out what lurks in the shadows you'll have to hide in to avoid being caught and tossed back to the wankers you're running from." With that said he morphed into his game face, yellow eyes leering at her, but as he suspected, though she stared in horror, she didn't run. Instead, she did what he didn't expect and grabbed a rather large, fallen tree branch from the ground. She was ready to fight.

"I'm not afraid of monsters. My dad taught me that monsters are just strong bullies. What kind are you anyway? Is that a polite question to ask a monster? Is it like asking an older lady's age? I was told that was rude but I don't know why. And why am I bothering to ask? You're going to try and hurt me or eat me, but I'm not going to back down." She gripped the stick like a bat, ready for the swing for when he would make his move, but it never came. His regular face came back, sickening yellow eyes giving way to dangerous, electric blue ones again.

"I'm a vampire lit'l bit. I drink blood, have better strength and speed than even the strongest or fastest human, and I haven't a bloody care in the world for anything I do. If I wanted to kill you, a lit'l stick isn't going to stop me. But I like you. So here's a piece of parting advice for you Red. Demons and vampires, witches and ghosts, trolls, and anything else you think is a bloody fairytale or nightmare. They all exist. Some demons are good, some are bad. Some witches are good, some aren't. I'm one of your worst nightmares. You just happen to catch me on a good night s'all. I've already eaten, and all is well with my unlife. Make no mistake though lit'l bit. We meet again, you better have more than a little stick and your words of what you think is courage. Get on then. You have a whole world of things to discover and nightmares to live. I'm sure I'll see you again. It's a small, bloody world." His emphasis on the world 'bloody' had done what he wanted. She flinched, and he could smell the slight fear she had. He took the last puff of his smoke, before standing up from the bench and gave another grin. Little Willow searched his eyes for any sign that this was a trick, finding what she believed to be her last chance, she took away into the night, in search of a place she could figure out her next step, and how she was going to be able to survive alone against monsters in the dark.

Spike stood their another minute longer, watching the young girl run into the night. Maybe someday he would run into the little girl again, and it would be a more challenging meal. He liked the fight all to much, and he was sure she would have it someday. He smiled as he started his walk again. He couldn't wait to see his beloved Drusilla in a week. When she was back from her girls holiday with Darla feasting on the lovelies in the beauty pageant they had so wanted to ruin. She would have loved this little girl.

* * *

It hadn't even been an hour before Tara felt the horrible dread of being an outcast again. Maybe if she hadn't stuttered her name when the teacher introduced her to the rest of her new class, she could have at least had a day without being called a freak. Another girl, Cordelia, had already made it clear that things weren't going to change at school just because it was a new one. Tara sat quietly on a swing in the corner of the playground. It was an older set that most of the other kids seemed to avoid. They were all off playing on some of the newer equipment the school had apparently just gotten. She tried to kick start herself so maybe she could forget about her troubles for a bit and focus on what she could do to become invisible when a hand dug gently into her back, giving her a slight momentum forward. Gasping in surprise, and twisting all to fast to figure out who it was, she fell off the swing and into the small gravel pool under the set.

"I'm sorry! I just saw you trying to swing, and I thought I would try to help!" She looked up into kind brown eyes as his hand reached down to help her up. As she stood, she immediately looked down at her feet, her honey blonde hair masking her face. The boy couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Its o-okay. My f-fault." Tara couldn't bring herself to move. She waited for another snarky comment like Cordelia's earlier ("going to get that sentence out before we get to the next grade?"), but the boy just kept looking at her.

He couldn't believe he had made the poor girl fall. Xander felt bad. The other new girl Cordelia had already scared Tara, and now he had almost pushed her off her swing. He shook his head and decided to try a different approach. He liked this girl. She reminded him of Willow in a way. Shy, scared. He missed his best friend. And he didn't have anyone else he liked. He was the outcast of his class. He had to try and make this girl feel better. She seemed so sweet and maybe she could make him feel better about missing Willow so much.

He put his hand on her arm, "Hey. I really am sorry. But at least I helped you get to know the play ground more... Get it? Cause you hit the 'ground' and got closer to it..." He heard a small, almost inaudible giggle at his horrible joke and he smiled a big goofy grin when she lifted her head, "I'm Xander. And you're Tara, right?" When she nodded, he continued, "Don't worry about Cordelia. She just moved here too. Apparently we were just to short on mean girls around this school. It was her duty to volunteer." Tara smiled again at him. He liked her smile. The little half smile had warmth and was comforting.

Tara looked back down to her shoes, once again hiding behind her curtain of long hair, "I think t-that the mean academy k-k-kicked her out." She smiled again when he laughed, though he couldn't see it. They continued making small jokes about Cordelia's evilness until the bell rang. Tara waited for Xander to comment on her stutter, but he just continued to talk to her as though he didn't notice a thing.

Xander couldn't believe how long it had been since he had made a friend. He liked this new girl. She was smart, and though she stuttered, she didn't seem to let that stop her from talking with him. It had been two years since Willow had been taken from him. Since then, he had received letters at random times, and even a phone call from her newest family's phone, but he wasn't able to talk long. He missed her so much, and just went day by day waiting for the next call or letter. His parents made it clear they were worried about him, but they also had started having problems of their own. His dad started drinking more since losing his job, and mom was trying her best to keep his dad's drinking from Xander. He looked into Tara's blue eyes for the first time, and with a slightly scared tone, he asked, "I know you just got here and all, but I like you. You're cool and you remind me of someone I miss. And you're not like all these other kids. Would you be my friend?"

* * *

Mwhaha! So many questions! Tara's mom! Will she die in my story?! Will Donny be a jackass when he's older like the show? Why the hell didn't Spike at least attempt to kill Willow? After all he is a royal asshole. Well... Mostly that last one was because I saw Spike as something of a different kind of Vampire. Where his urgency to kill was spurred by Dru and Pride. Neither were in danger in this particular predicament, and i like to think his character really would have liked the metaphorical "balls" little Willow showed... But still the other questions remain! (No I'm not crazy... You can't prove it!) hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one will probably be either tomorrow or next Saturday (my only day off) since I am writing this in tiny spurts on my iPhone during my 15 minute breaks on my 12-14 hour work shifts! Blech. Ahh, Willow and Tara you are my peace. Goodnight folks!


	3. Little Willow and Destiny

It had been two years. Two years of running, of learning to stay alive, and most important, of being alone. Willow was now almost thirteen. She was stronger and probably a little skinnier than she'd have liked, but obtaining food could be difficult. She had traveled far and wide around the north eastern U.S. She'd seen the state of New York before and its city of no sleep (and apparently vampires didn't much care for it, considering too many witnesses even in the night.) Having stayed there for a bit longer than most places, she found it a place she could lose herself in without fear of getting found. It was a busy city. One she even came back to a couple of times. But even though it lacked a more mystical danger, it still had the everyday dangers that most people actually paid attention to. Robbery, gangs, guns, and the everyday jerk. Lucky for Willow, she learned early on how to defend herself. She wouldn't be here long this time anyway. She was here to catch a ship. One she hoped she could get on without much trouble. She waited silently at the harbor, watching as the night passed slowly. She thought back on everything that had brought her here.

* * *

After her first night on her own, and the run in with the vampire she now knew to be William the Bloody, or Spike, she had stayed out of the night life for awhile. It had been months before she had ventured out during the dark hours, and had even gone so far as to skip meals to avoid it. Though, she had learned that wasn't the only time she would have to go without food. During her first days alone, she found herself not only trying to learn how to keep herself fed and stay out of site of every cop in Cleveland, but also how to keep herself safe from the newly found and ever present mystical dangers of life that apparently most ignored. Being so young and small at the time hiding wasn't difficult, if sometimes a little gross having to hide in small spaces that most would not care to go. Willow figured out quickly that she couldn't always depend on hiding to keep her safe, nor would it do any good if she were to lose her luck and be found. No. She would have to learn some sort of defense.

After some digging at the local library and a couple of times almost getting caught, she knew she could no longer stay in Cleveland. No doubt her foster parents had the city searching high and low, and her face would eventually, and almost had been, recognized. So she left. She found herself first going through West Virginia, and then into Pennsylvania. Her travels were slow, and always off main roads of transport, deciding early hours of the morning, just before the sun was up so as not to come across too many people and hoping the demons were asleep for the day's adventures. She wandered through many a book store and library trying to figure out how a little girl, just in her preteen stage, was going to be able to defend herself against vampires and whatever else the world would throw. Finally after six months of being twelve and ending up in Massachusetts, she found an answer. She came across an old magic store in the heart of Boston. It didn't seem to hold many people's attention, and she honestly didn't know how it was still running. The small store was run down, dusty, and basically falling apart. It took the small redhead an hour before she could even work up the courage to walk through the door and her face became that of awe and shock. Inside that small, slightly rotted doorway was an entirely different world. The scent of herbs filled her nose and a dim light shined throughout the small store. There were shelves full of different kinds of liquids and charms. She even saw tiny eyeballs in a jar which kind of freaked her out, but at the same time, for some reason, she felt as though she belonged there. Draped everywhere were purple and black silk pieces of fabric, accenting the shelves and supplies that were packed so neatly to the brim with every mystical item you could see in the movies and many that she never even thought possible to imagine. Then she saw the books. Shelf upon shelf packed with everything, from spell books to demonology texts. Her face fell when she realized the prices on most of the books. She never had much money, her only income being whatever she found on her travels, be it money or interesting things she could sell.

As Willow took in the sights, an old woman sat watching her from a darkened corner of the shop. Her matted grey hair sprawled down past the small of her back, and old grey eyes watched with interest as Willow's young form took great care not to touch or bump anything. It was not often such a young one walked into her shop, and when they did, it was always a pain. They would stare at the contents of the shelves and make fun of the dark forces they had no comprehension of. The rare one that did have any respect was usually accompanied by a parent who knew all to well what lie in wait in the dark.

This young girl was a different breed altogether and the old woman was definitely intrigued. She seemed built for such a young woman, defined muscles told the old lady that she had been traveling. The state of Willow's clothes, rumpled and torn, told the woman that there would be no one accompanying this poor girl. Yet, she didn't seem so down about her plight, but instead eager as she stared around the shop.

"Quite a collection I have here, yes?" Though hoarse from years of use, the old lady spoke soft and with intent. Willow's surprised green eyes found old grey ones as the lady seemed to have appeared out of no where behind her. Her first reaction was to look as though she was in trouble. She wasn't even sure kids were allowed in this shop and here she was looking as if it were a candy store. The old woman smiled at her, showing a stunning set of teeth for such an elderly woman. She was draped in a deep velvet cloak, and though most would have been scared in Willow's situation, she simply stood waiting to see what the woman had to say.

"You have traveled long dear child. Haven't you?" Her eyes took a shine to Willow's show of respect. Willow simply nodded her head and tried very hard to avoid eye contact. The grey seemed an almost mystical color for eyes, and Willow wasn't sure what to think of the woman, "And you are alone, yes?"

Willow didn't answer this question, though she finally let their eyes meet again, and the sadness emerald orbs betrayed was evident. The woman moved with purpose towards a small, cherry stained table in the close quarters shop and sat down in one of the matching chairs. She looked at Willow expectantly for a moment before the young one finally got the hint to do the same. Willow sat quiet for a few moments, finally setting her thoughts on what she believed was the most important question, "Are you going to tell on me?" A simple question, but one that did truly strike fear in her. Though alone and saddened by that fact, Willow knew going back to the life she had would feel worse. At least out here she didn't have to be tethered by others, and fake a smile. She was alone, but at least it was by her own choice.

An old, and wrinkled hand covered hers unexpectedly, giving her a weird sense of comfort, "Child, it is not for me to decide what is good for you and what is not. Though I am old, I am not blind, and I have a bit of mystical site into others. If I may, I would like to use it?" Though seemingly unsure, Willow could only nod her head, red hair falling in her face, before she swept it back with the hand that wasn't being held. The woman gripped tighter on the hand she did hold, and a sudden warm tingle went through Willow. Green eyes went wide, as the elder woman took in a deep breath.

"You truly have traveled far for such a young one. You've lost your family, and it is this reason, that you try hard to find yourself. You seek a defense against the hidden worlds that you've worked so hard to avoid? A lucky one too, having come face to face with such an infamous vampire like William the Bloody and lived to tell the tale," at the confused look she got the woman explained, "the blonde vampire you know as Spike? He is very old. Over 120 I do believe, and has quite the record. For a vampire such as that to give you the respect of letting you live, well, you must be something." With that, the woman let go of the small hand she held, but still sat staring at the young girl. Seeming to have made a decision, she stood up and went over to her wall of books, reading over every title as if she didn't already know what each one contained. She decided on a small, grey leather book, somewhat faded in its age.

Coming back to the table, she let grey meet green once again. Willow had no idea what was coming next. She was still feeling weird after what the lady had done to her hand. A small, but sad smile came at her from the woman, "You have an untapped power. A lot of it, in fact. Though I do wish I could do more to teach you, that is not what is meant to be. You have a path already laid out. You, Willow Rosenberg, are meant for great things," Willow's eyes went wide at the mention of her name, but before she could react the old lady simply put the book in front of her, "This book will help you to keep yourself alive until then. Small spells and incantations. Though I beg you look no further into this line of defense. It is not where your power lies. Though I'm not quite sure what, there is something different about your power. A different kind of use from the more modern magic and to use your powers as a witch for more than a simple defense may make it more difficult, if not impossible for you when that time comes to learn what you are meant to do with your particular extraordinary gift. A gift that is ancient I would guess, seeing as I have never encountered such a feeling before in all my years. Please try to remember, using these spells, you are not only using your own power, but borrowing from the goddesses you invoke and call upon. They do not take lightly to misuse, and it can way heavily, coming at great cost to your very soul."

Finally the old woman kneeled down so as to make her next message very clear. Her grey eyes pierced through Willow as though they were speaking right to her very core, "You are very brave to face the world alone and unfortunately, it is something that you need to do. At least for now. I need you to listen to me though. And heed my words carefully. The world you have entered is dangerous. The wrong move can cost more than your life. The magics that are in even this tiny book must be used only in defense of that soul. You are not meant for this type of magic, and I'm really not sure what you are meant for. You will find your way, but find it with the amount of respect and fear it deserves."

Willow wasn't sure what much of this meant. She, of all people, had power? And was destined? She wasn't even thirteen just yet. Her hand found the book on the table, and after some effort, she pulled her eyes away from the woman's and looked very intently at the book. Then she remembered why she was so sad when she walked in, "I don't have any way to pay for this..." She mentally slapped herself. All the things the lady said, and all the stuff she had witnessed in just the short hour of being in the shop and the first thing she really says is 'I'm poor'. Better than her usual nervous babble, she supposed.

However, the old woman seemed to find this quite amusing, even going as far as to give a slight chuckle at the young girl, "In time, what you do for this world will pay for this book a million times over. I will help you with one more thing. Head for England. Your journey starts there, I'm sure of it. Now it's time that you be on your way. Destiny waits for no one." With that final word, and a small final squeeze to the hand as she lead Willow outside, the woman disappeared back into her shop.

Sadly, Willow felt as though she would never see her again. However, she quickly became focused on what the old woman had left in her right hand. The book was already in her left hand. She lifted her small palm to her face and examined the small trinket. It was a beautiful silver star. Just as big as her palm. The silver wasn't polished but instead grainy looking, giving Willow the knowledge that it was old. Engraved on the relic, in small letters was a message, 'This small star will help you, until your real star shines on you.' Willow didn't know what to make of it, or even if the message was really hers or just came on the trinket in the first place.

Willow then pondered on where the woman said to go. How was a runaway 12 year old supposed to get to England?

* * *

That small book had come in handy over the last month as she traveled back to New York. The book contained small spells of defense, including shields that vampires could not pass, a couple of small fire spells, and even an "invisibility" spell. She soon found out it wasn't something to make her actually invisible, but to have her go unnoticed. Apparently direct sight or a simple touch could easily break the simple spell. Which would have been helpful to understand when she first used it. She had wanted to test it out, so she attempted to use it to sneak into a bar, knowing that it wasn't super crowded with how early it was, it seemed a perfect place. As she walked in she was careful to avoid bumping people for the simple matter of the confusion they might have of running into nothing (or so she thought). It wasn't a dreary place. Most people were lined around the counter waiting for their drinks or sitting in soft chairs, covered in glitter. Wait. Why was there so much glitter? Just as she was trying to figure this out, an announcement came over the speakers about "the lovely Jasmine". She looked over past the bar to see a giant stage with a pole and became thoroughly confused. Why would a bar have a stage? And what's with the pole? Her parents had never mentioned this before. Her father had talked about a drink at the bar and maybe a dance but this was weird. She moved up closer to the stage as erotic music started to play. A young woman came out, blonde hair and, what seemed to grab Willow's attention most, a huge chest. Before Willow knew what was happening the woman had the entire bar entranced, including her. She watched the smooth moves of the woman dancing and using the pole as her partner. Then Willow's eyes went wide as the woman started to remove her clothes and Willow felt things she had never felt before below her waist. She couldn't stop the feeling, and for some odd reason she didn't want to. A drunk guy accidentally bumped into her coming closer to the stage and shouted that a little girl somehow snuck in. It had taken her two hours to shake off the cops and she was now stuck with the thought that, not only was she apparently powerful and had a destiny, but something had happened in there that made her wonder if she might be a lesbian. She wasn't even technically a teenager yet! What the hell?!

Willow was now only 3 days from her thirteenth birthday. She stood waiting in the shadows for the cargo ship, that would take her to England, to finish loading. It was early in the morning. Dawn had not even reached the horizon, but this was one of few cargo boats going to England. Much was shipped by air these days and airplanes were way more difficult to gain access to. There would only be about a minute of time for her to sneak on without being obvious. The spell already at her lips as she readied herself to run on board. She couldn't bump into anyone or be in their direct site, which is how the spell seemed to work, so she would need to be fast. Then her moment came. The last men were carrying a crate up the ramp and Willow quietly hurried over behind the man facing away from her. She followed closely behind in his shadow, but realized as soon as she was up the ramp, that crew members were everywhere preparing for departure. She narrowly missed one charging forward towards the front of the ship, carefully dodging behind a barrel which smelled awful. Willow supposed she would have to get used to smells like that.

She had never been on a ship before. She was quite excited to be there. However, Willow also knew she would be hiding most the time, and would seldom be able to see the ocean once she found her spot. Quickly finding her way down into the ship, her exploration began. Carefully avoiding any of the crew members and even a confrontation with the captain and his first mate, she found her way to the furthest room below. An older cargo hold, filled with the less important safety equipment that was stored there when found broken or unusable. She found a corner of the room with an old rubber life boat. It would suffice for a bed, considering she had slept on way worse, it was quite comfy.

The ship horn sounded, signaling the departure and Willow felt the movement of the waves from the floor. Soon the young redhead realized why her parents never took a boat anywhere. She was so sick to her stomach, she literally felt green. As she sat quietly trying to fight off her apparent sea sickness, she heard a small noise on the far side of the room from herself. The fear of getting caught was high in her mind. Forgetting her stomach, she whipped behind a random crate of ripped and torn life vests, hoping her brilliant red hair was not a dead giveaway in anyone's outer vision. Slowly sneaking through the room, Willow made her way to a small spot in the shadows. Immediately, the cause of the noise was apparent.

It was a man. His hair hung around his face in tangles full of grease and what seemed to be at least a couple weeks of not being washed. However, she couldn't judge much considering she had to go without a nice shower sometimes a week at a time and it usually made her feel disgusting and depressed. His face was checkered with dirt, but strong and handsome even with what seemed a little like he hadn't eaten in a year. What really caught Willow's attention was something that she had learned to look for. He was pale. A vampire. Well, ok. He also had some slight blood dripping down his chin, but she felt that she was able to tell without that. She readied herself to use a small fire spell, but something caught her attention. His eyes, brown and full of sadness, were fixed on his dinner. This surprised her not because he was drinking blood, she already knew the deal, but because out of all the people on this ship, he was feasting heavily on a rat.

She watched him, both curious because of his behavior and disgusted because of his ruthless way of tearing into the rat. Her sea sickness seemed to swell more at the gory sight. Willow had eaten rat before. It was a meal she very seldom had because it was not very appetizing nor was it easy to obtain one that seemed healthy enough to eat or big enough to bother with. As he finished the one rat, his eyes came upon another of his pray, scurrying quickly across the floor. Willow flinched as the noise he made flinging himself half way through the room with the abnormal speed of the undead, but still not fast enough to quite get the poor creature as it disappeared through a crack on an inner wall of the ship. A growl could be heard echoing through the room as all his frustration was let out in the primal sound. His face became that of the distorted face you would usually see in a vampire, but only for a second before converting back to the sadness that his human face seemed stuck with. Willow was really struck with his almost angelic features hidden beneath the grime. His black clothes seemed in tatters and this somehow added to Willow's comfort. It seemed weird to not be afraid of the creature but something seemed to comfort her in his presence. However, she knew she would have to do something. She had to make peace with her new roommate, who was obviously another stow away and a vampire who might try to eat her. She could end him, but something tugged at her, almost as if it would be a mistake to kill him.

"There are more efficient ways to catch a rat," Willow spoke with little volume, knowing his ears would pick up on the voice even so soft. He was startled out of the reverie he had gone into. His face became that of panic and anger.

The man jumped up from his position on the floor and stood his full height, spotting the little one who had intruded in his space. "Who are you? What are you doing in here? This is no place for a child."

Willow stood her ground. Even just being a teenager, she knew she would have to learn to stand up against things much worse than this and be unafraid. She was alone in the world. No one would stand for her if she couldn't do it herself. Green eyes found fearful brown eyes, "I've been on my own for a long time. I need to get to England, and it looks like we are sharing a room. I would ask if I should worry about your dinner habits but somehow I feel like I don't have to. Am I right?"

Her gaze pierced through him like daggers, and he responded in kind, "I'm not much for human these days," before his anger came back, "or company. You keep to yourself and don't draw attention and we will both do fine." He huffed and sat back down.

Willow sighed and turn to walk back to her single backpack, but was stopped by his voice, softer than before. "In case I need to use it, what do I call you?"

Willow thought fondly on this question and back to Spike before responding, "Red. And what about you? Are you Cuddles the vampire?" Her sarcasm and attitude weathered from being sick and very tired.

He gave a solemn look, no smile whatsoever. "Call me Angel."

* * *

Yay! I'm back from vacation! And updating! Enjoy!


	4. Don't Mess With Mother Nature

Traveling by ship had proven difficult in Willow's first day. Her stomach allowed her nothing to eat, and she feared daring to try in case it wanted to come back up. Her roommate didn't make it any better, for his eating habits were that of an untamed beast rather than a vampire. She wondered often through the day why he was seemingly not a threat. Even before she knew what Spike had been, she could feel the danger he imposed on those around him. Angel though, she could sense his abilities to rip her limb from limb, but not the urge to. Unfortunately, try as she might, Angel would hardly glance Willow's way, and she didn't quite have the strength to try and force a conversation. Willow stayed content with just having company, be it quiet and brooding company, but nonetheless, who was she to complain.

As the day wore on into night, Willow knew that sleep wasn't going to come easy. Her roommate had disappeared somewhere and that scared her. Did he know something she didn't? Did they check this part of the ship at a certain time? She went into her backpack, searching for something to eat, knowing that if she didn't at least try to eat something, she would probably get even worse. She was soon disappointed to find that she had nothing left. So eager and nervous about getting on the ship at the correct time, Willow had forgotten to get food for the journey. It was three days journey to England and she would have nothing to eat. Not her worst predicament, but the young girl knew enough to know that it would be a difficult three days. Maybe there was a way to sneak some food from the cafeteria for the crew. As she pondered on this, it came to a harsh reality that she might actually have to steal again. She hated that. Her parents had always taught her better. The few times she had already stole, she always stuck around to try and pay it back somehow. When she was in Pittsburgh, she had stolen from a barbecue that was happening to celebrate Fourth of July. The morning after, before anyone was there to clean it up, she had already cleaned up all the trash and gathered the left over supplies in a neat fashion on the picnic table. However, she had no idea what she could possibly do for the ships crew, or if she would even have the strength to do anything with her apparent sea sickness.

It was at this moment that her roommate made his mysterious return. As she curled up to endure the night of hunger and little rest, he slowly came up behind her, his feet as quiet as could be, before coming to a stop behind her. His face impassive as he loomed over her curled form. He bent down gently, but before he could reach his hand out she rolled quickly over, hand at the ready with a spell on her lips. Willow wasn't one for games and though she couldn't feel danger emanating from Angel, it didn't soothe her much when it came to survival. The vampire backed away quickly, his hands in the air, confusion and pain cast in his face. He should expect as much, with his monstrous past, that this young child would be suspicious, though he was curious as to how she knew he was there and what she had planned on doing to him.

Willow's long red hair was draped partially in her face from the fast move, but her eyes had learned to adjust to most anything in the last few years. It was at this moment, she saw a small bag in his hands. The serious and fearful look in her eyes started to drop, as her hands went back to her sides slowly, "Sneaking up on people isn't exactly wise you know. I could have done something really bad to you. Like the baddy...uh, badness that I can create..." Willow couldn't believe she just said that. She looked at him, and could almost see a ghost of a smile on his chapped and bloodstained lips. But it was no smile of a killer, or eyes of a monster. It was almost laughter.

"Baddy badness? You can't be more than, what, ten? Maybe more. Your clothes are ratted and too small. Your hair is long, though somehow you manage to keep it nice, it still looks like you haven't had it properly cut in years. Tell me, why are you here and alone, Red?" An emphasis put on the name, showing he knew it wasn't real. His face went back to its normal seriousness, and his arms lowered by his sides, keeping firm hold on the small bag he had. Angel stayed still where he was, careful to make sure that he didn't scare the young one more.

She looked him up and down, wondering what was in his hand, "And you look any better? My business is my own. And I'm thirteen in like, two days." She stuck her tongue out at him, clearly insulted by being thought younger than she was.

The ghost smile came back to his face. So stubborn a young girl, and yet strong for having been so ready to fight him at a moments notice. He slowly put his hand out in front of him, laying down the brown bag before stepping away and stalking quietly back to his corner. Willow's eyes followed him before turning back to the bag. She slowly reached out to the top, unfolding the slight crease and looked just inside the top. Her surprise came in a gasp. It was an apple. As she searched the rest of the bags contents she discovered a sandwich, celery with peanut butter dip, and even a milk. Her stomach gave way at the thought of the delicious food, and she quickly took the sandwich from its wrapper. To find out it was ham was not as big a blow as she thought it would be. Trying to stay alive came of more importance than eating kosher as her Jewish heritage would stand.

As she scarfed down the small meal, she looked intently at the peanut butter dip, before making a decision not to eat it. Not that she had anything against peanut butter, but she had an idea to use it for something else. Willow quickly noticed her sickness level going down, and wondered if it wasn't about being seasick so much as not eating. How long ago had it been since she had last had a meal? Finishing off her milk, she looked around her area for the materials she would need. Seeing the old bucket she wanted, she looked in her bag for the tongue depressors she had stashed. As she had told Angel before, there were easier ways to catch a rat and she had figured them out long ago. Since he didn't seem to care too much about how sanitary they were unlike her, there wasn't really any reason not to help him. The first thing she did was push a large crate against the wall. Then she found an old 2x4 board and leaned it against the crate, creating a small ramp to the top of it. She placed the bucket directly in front of the crate, coating the bottom of the bucket with a small layer of water. The water would make it slick, but it wasn't deep enough to drown the rats. Finally, she took five of the tongue depressors and dabbed the peanut butter dip on one end of each one. Not enough to weigh the depressor but enough to attract the rats. It was lucky that these were smaller rats. Not the ones that were gigantic from the sewers of New York. Any bigger and the depressors wouldn't be big enough. Carefully, Willow balanced each depressor on the edge of the crate, peanut butter end over the bucket. Stepping back, she smiled and wiped her hands on her pants, clearing the dust and residual peanut butter from them.

Angel had gone to his side of the room. He had heard noise coming from the his roommate, but he did not want to scare her again. His gut told him to let her be until the morning. This was not a normal young teenager. Her eyes were hard from travel and loneliness. Through his years he had seen many children, abandoned, alone. Most didn't survive. Many taken by his own hand with fear evident in their expressions till the last breath. He almost choked at the memory. Angel sat there, in the cold of night, hearing the breeze and small waves lap against the ship in gentle time. He wasn't listening to it though. His thoughts were back where they always turned to every night. Haunted by every face, by every soul he had taken away. The gypsies had wanted suffering for their daughter's life, and he did. For her life and all the other lives the demon in him had stolen.

* * *

Willow awoke to the sounds of the morning crew making their rounds on the ship. She had slept well, making note to try and remember food as a priority. She rolled her eyes at her own dumb mistake. The next thing she heard were tiny scratches, which seemed odd. Then it dawned on her that they were that they were coming from the bucket she had set up the night before. In a small blur of red hair and crumpled clothes, she made her way over to her homemade trap. In the bucket there were five rats. 2 of them were even larger than most of them on the ship. She gave a proud smile to herself before picking up the bucket and walking to the other side of the room. Angel lay sleeping in a crumpled heap of tattered blankets. Or she thought he was asleep.

"Sleep well, youngin'?" His accent still held a bit of its Irish heritage. Willow set the bucket on the floor next to him, as he sat up. He looked curiously at the bucket, then up to her young face.

She gave him a proud smile, "It's to say thank you. For getting me dinner yesterday. Well, of course it's for that. What else would it be for? We haven't known each other long enough for it to be for..."

Angel put his dirty hand up to silence her before he looked in the bucket. His face became that of surprise. She had caught him rats. Five of them. In the last 45 years or so he had a soul, no one had shown him any kindness such as this. He had been filth. No purpose, no reason for existing, and yet he still walked among the world weighed by his past. He really had no idea what to say. Willow just turned around, but before she could walk back to her side of the room, Angel stopped her, "Why are you going to England?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him. She looked straight in his eyes. There was no judgement, no anger, and only very little curiosity. The look in his eyes was kindness. He cared. Willow's heart fell. It was too late to stop it. They had become bonded. Maybe only a little, but it was enough. She knew they would have to part ways. Right when they arrived or after, she knew they couldn't stick together. He would leave. Everyone always left. But why not? She couldn't do this completely alone. The woman from the magic shop had said she had a destiny. So right there, in that moment, Willow made a vow to herself. People were going to come into her life, and that was fine. She would need help, and she, in return would help them if they needed it, but she would never get attached. She would never care about them. She couldn't bring herself to do it anymore. That was the whole point of running away. To stop having to let people go. It was so much easier to be numb, and not care.

The young redhead moved over to sit by Angel, surprising him slightly, but he quickly made his blankets more manageable for her to sit on comfortably,"I was told I have a destiny. Which is crazy cause I'm not even a teenager yet, but I have a destiny. And power. I don't know what kind of power, I don't know what destiny, all I know is that I was told to go to England. Well of course I was told to go to England, you probably figured that out with me being on this boat, and the questioning of why..." Willow took a breath finally, and then turned her eyes upward to look into his caring brown ones and sighed deeply, feeling overwhelmed and scared about what the future truly held. The weight of loneliness, and responsibility on her, and she continued, her voice low and heavy with emotion, "so to answer your question, I don't know why I'm going to England. I just know that I have nothing else right now to go off for a future. Why not try and find it in England? Someone else thinks it's there, thinks I'm some powerful, destined girl full of knowledge and strength. I don't know. For me, I'm just..." Her voice trailed off, not wanting to give her name. She was just Willow Rosenberg. A lonely runaway orphan. The only friend she had was back in California, and even though she somehow knew he would never forget her, or stop caring, he was still too far, and it was still too dangerous for her to go back now. Especially after seeing what lies in the shadows of the night. Willow put her brave face away for the first time since she had run, only for a second, "Well,I'm just me."

It hit home for Angel right there, that his meaningless existence may not be so meaningless after all. This young girl couldn't go forward alone, and it wasn't as if he was doing anything particularly important the last 45 years of his ensoulment. He looked at the shining green eyes, that moments ago showed so much fear of the world, now showing courage in the face of the unknown change that was obviously set for her long ago. His time on this boat had finally come to an end for now, "I can help. I will help, at least until you find whatever path you're looking for. I'll protect you, however I can. No one should ever be alone."

Her eyes shown with unshed tears of loss, of pain. However, her brave face continued to put forth its appearance, skillfully showing her thanks in those emerald orbs, but without compromising her strength.

* * *

The rest of the day and the next day were spent in comfortable silences and short stories spanning Willow's adventures over the last couple of years. A couple times, Angel disappeared again to obtain another small meal for little "Red" as she had so insisted on being called. Who was he to expect her to give a life history? Some people truly deserved to be alone. Not in a bad way, but in the way that it was what they needed, to get where they were meant to go.

As she mentioned Spike, Angel gave an expression of surprise, or as much of one as he gave. His eyes quickly found hers, and his interest in the story allowed him to give her his complete attention. He told Willow of his knowledge of Spike, but when she tried to dig up his way of obtaining it, he would have none of it. Her frustration showed clearly on her face, "So you get to ask questions, but I don't?"

"You're far too young to understand such matters as my past, and it's also not your problem. It's mine and mine alone," Angel gave her a hard stare, and though his eyes remained warm, they had a definite spark in them that said he meant it.

Willow wouldn't have that though. She already knew of the dangers of the world, and though she felt that he was trustworthy, she didn't like secrets. And if she were going to trust him, why then, should he not trust her? Her gaze became intense and solid, no emotion as she stared back into his eyes. Somehow the look was more off putting for a child, "Look, it's nice and stuff that you wanna help me, but I'm not your normal kid. In fact, tomorrow I'm officially a teenager, not a kid. There is no 'you're not old enough' in my case. I deserve to know who you are and why you haven't tried to kill me. You don't have to go into detail, or tell me what you've done. Your past is just that. Past. Just like mine. But the whole mystery batman thingy, it's not gunna fly with me Mr. If we are gunna get along, we have to know the us that is us now, not the us that was us then...Umm, did that make sense?"  
Her breath intake was sharp after her long winded babble and she couldn't believe that, after all this time alone, she could still talk that much.

Angel couldn't help but give a small chuckle. She was quite the character, and had earned her prize, "In short, I was once a feared vampire for over 150 years. My little family and I did some good damage, and I was ruthless." Angel paused, his thoughts drifting back to all that had happened. He came back to the present, eyes hard as they drifted back over to young Willow. Her back rested against another old crate of broken supplies, "However, I made the mistake of feeding on a young girl in a long line of gypsies. They like revenge. I've been ensouled for the last 45 years or so? Doing nothing but existing, feeding on small vermin, and pretty much a plague to mankind as far as people are concerned. Is that enough for you to work with?" He gave an unsure look, expecting her to walk away at any moment, or give him the look that everyone else seemed to, undeserving filth with no reason to exist. She did neither.

"I don't care," was the first thing out of Willow's mouth. Before Angel had time to look hurt, she continued, her eyes showing care and warmth along with a childlike wonder that he didn't quite get, "I don't care what your demon did, I don't care what horrible things you see in your nightmares, or what you tell yourself you deserve. As far as I go, I just know that you're good. I knew not to fear you, though I felt as I should have been afraid. The world has long since passed from black and white for me. It's all sorts of different colors. You care as if you are a regular adultish guy person, then you must be. It just so happens you have pointy-er teeth and a little more strength behind the muscles then it looks." Her eyes shown with pride as she saw her words sinking into him. Words that she guessed had not been said to him often, if ever, "My parents told me when I was a kid that a man in an expensive suit and a charming smile could be a villain, while the homeless man on the corner with a ratted jacket and holes in his pants could save a life. Do you feel like a killer, Angel? Or do you feel like a guy with some bully inside trying to pick on him and get you to be one? You aren't the demon anymore. You're just you." With that Willow stood up and moved a couple steps over on the blankets where he sat leaning against the outer wall of the ship. She sat down again, and put her head on his lap before he could protest, curling into the blankets. Her eyes closed. She knew this to be a bad move. It brought him closer to her then she liked, emotionally. But he needed it. She wasn't a stupid kid. Willow would pay the consequences when the time came, but for now, her mind rested. It was the dead of night. Midnight had passed. And they would soon be in England.

Angel sat completely still for a few minutes trying to contemplate what had just happened. He felt the urge to throw her off of him, on top of the usual urge to drink her dry. His heart however could not end her, and his soul won out of pushing her away as he realized she had fallen asleep. Her long, red tresses falling in her face. He leaned his head back, head full of new thoughts and fears. What had he done in befriending this girl? But for the first time ever, that he could remember anyway, he slept without memories. Dreamless, and peaceful, as though the earth was soft and still, the air was quiet and calm, the water under the ship swayed in time and not sporadic as it almost always was. Just a second before he nodded off, he would have sworn that he felt a warm flame in his chest, igniting something in him. As if nature had started a fire to keep the demon in the dark, and allow the man to warm himself for the first time in almost 200 years.

* * *

The four elements combined, creating nature. Creating the world, and connecting it through balance. Understanding and forgiving, yet powerful and not to be messed with. It had been a long time since these elements had all been connected into one person. The powers that be chose a slayer to protect mankind, but Mother Nature would not leave her creations to such trivial beings as the powers anymore. They had been trying for centuries and had barely succeeded in their attempts. One day, the slayer would not be enough. She chose a champion herself. One that would connect with nature, instead of fighting it, or simply ignoring it. The only problem she had was that there was no one that could understand her champions predicament, or even more so, her powers. She had come to her awakening so quickly. The years passed too fast. The vampire could protect her for awhile perhaps, but she would have to struggle to learn for herself. With maybe a little help from a certain coven of witches...

* * *

Back at it ladies and Gentleman. This chapter caught me on writers block. But I got it thanks to a certain fan. You know who you are... Thanks!


	5. The Coven

**Title:** Courage to Change

 **Rating:** PG - Will change eventually, but they start off little kids. Not much with the naughtiness at 10 years old

 **Summary:** Let us flip the buffy verse around. Willow leaves Sunnydale at 8. why? Read. Tara comes to Sunnydale at 10! Why? Again read! We are throwing Tara into Willow's original place when Buffy arrives. We are changing the lives of characters that arrive later in the buffy story by introducing them to Willow before they get to Sunnydale. Eventually Willow ends up back in California, after a mess of adventures and danger at such a young age. Just in time for her twenty second birthday and a war to break out from The First. Should be interesting. Oh and by the way, I'm taking some ideas from the cartoon "Avatar: Last Airbender". No characters, just some basic ideas. Why? You already know the answer! Read.

 **Disclaimer:** Buffy and characters not mine. Avatar ideas not mine.

 **Finally:** Reviews! Ask questions, compliment, suggest, or just plain tell me I suck. I don't care. It's fun to write and these two girls make me believe in love. You can't hurt me! But every review is read and appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Side notes** : for the **Tara** fans! Tara is the most wonderful, awesomest, beautifulest person ever (tied with Willow of course, and I know some of those weren't real words) however, being as Buffy isn't there yet, she's pretty much just going through school. May be some flash backs later, but she doesn't really have a story until 16. So I promise, she is not being ignored! Also, I want to make this at least mostly realistic towards the joss universe. Not canon, but following the shows real life emotions and the dangers they live everyday. There will be character deaths. I don't think there is a character or even a villain I don't love in the show, so killing anyone will be difficult, but it's just how their lives go. I will NOT be going canon however... It could be anyone. For the British portion of things, I did research. That's not to say everything is correct or even close but I attempted. Looked up a couple of different places (never been there and I made some stuff up for the purposes of the story).

* * *

 **Part II**  
 **Chapter Five: The Coven**

"When we last saw our heroes, they gravely gave information of their pasts, sharing in something that both young and old had long feared, and knew they would soon regret. While this was happening, the clock struck midnight, and young Willow's destiny had begun. Mother Nature was no fool..."

"Hey!" Young Willow shouted from her position laid in Angel's lap. Angel awoke with a start. He looked down at Willow with confusion as she seemed disgruntled, "Some stupid, disembodied voice totally woke me up! Using our lives for your own entertainment purposes not good enough for you? You gotta interrupt our sleep time too? I thought we agreed no narrator?!" Her pout came out as she looked around her without any actual expectation of seeing anyone.

"Sorry, Ms grumpy pants. Just trying to make it more exciting..."

"More exciting?! It's a show about a vampire slayer who puns and kicks ass! What more do u need?!" Willow asked rolling her eyes. Her resolve face came out and all talk had ceased. When she felt satisfied that it was gone, she laid her head back down as if nothing happened. Angel looked around the room, wondering if he should say something. He just shrugged and went back to sleep also as if nothing had happened...

* * *

Morning came early as the ship signaled land. It's huge horn blowing, shaking the ship all the way to its core. Both Willow and Angel were jostled awake. It was finally over for Willow. She never wanted to travel by ship again. Blech. Plus, not the most wonderful breathing air in theirs so amazing "bottom of the ship" suite. It made her miss the streets of New York, which really said something cause, depending what part you were in, it could be gag worthy.

It took almost half the morning for the crew to clear the ship and get the cargo off. Willow thought they may have to wait till night fall before they could leave, due to Angel's allergy to sunlight, but it turned out it was extremely cloudy and rainy. There would be no sun that afternoon. The ship had docked in Liverpool, which seemed as good a place as any to start for Willow. They slowly made their way through the ship, carefully creeping in the shadows. Willow followed Angel, knowing he had explored the ship several times and he knew the ways to go without being noticed. They didn't know if someone was still lurking and didn't feel like being questioned or attracting attention. However, luck seemed to be with them as the ship was clear and the dock was almost empty. They managed to make their way into Liverpool without much of a glance from others. It was time to find a place to recharge from their journey and hopefully, Willow thought, shower. She felt grimy and gross. Luckily, Angel had traveled many times in Great Britain, and right near Liverpool lay Childwall Woods. He knew of a small secluded area of trees, with a small pond of nothing but clean rainwater. It was a start.

* * *

Quentin Travers was an important man. Mostly to himself, but also feared and respected along the highest of the Council of Watchers. Many secrets and responsibilities lay behind those experienced and steely hazel eyes. He was the man who called the shots. Some of those choices were not easy, but he made them as cold and clinical as he could. He believed the world could not afford kindness when it came to their business. Without him, he truly thought the world could end. Some would call him barmy for his thought process, but if any of those daft people knew anything about the beastly and dark side of the world (most chose to ignore it) they would surely leg it.

As it would seem on this very day, everything was a shambles. He had just gotten word from the council's Seers that another power had risen to fight the forces in the dark. That was not an option. The council had been established long ago. Their roots being the shadow men that, with the guidance of the Powers That Be, created the first slayer. The council was the authority in governing the war against the evil of this world. They were the trainers and law of The Chosen Slayer. It was the rules and direction of the council that kept this world turning.

Now something was trying to defy those laws and try vigilante justice. It was one thing to have rogue demon fighters out in the world. This was of no real concern to the Council if some imbeciles wanted to put their lives on the line without proper training and research. However, someone with power had to be controlled, as the slayer was the controlled tool with which the Council fought the forces. This new power however, a different "Chosen" one. As far as Travers was concerned, this was completely out of line. Absurd, as it were. No one had the right to try and disobey their laws and customs. He made his way through the Council's library, down the cherry wood stained halls with hand carved engravings. Finally ending in the Council meeting rooms with the higher members. He took his seat calmly, and looked over the crowd. Most of them were administrators, and more experienced Watchers. A couple of people who did some major funding for them and finally, their special ops team.

His two best watchers sat at either side of him. Both descendants of past watchers. On his left was Diana Dormer, a fine older woman and daughter of Darin Dormer, the Watcher whose slayer stopped a small army of vampires from destroying the world themselves with an extremely powerful ritual. It was also noted that the young slayer was the second longest lived slayer dying at age 21, heroically. As the slayer who lived longest was 22 in New York when she was killed by, as the information suggests, the infamous William the Bloody. Quite the historical moment in their time. Diana had come all the way from the East coast of America to make this meeting. She was a Harvard Professor, but this meeting was important. On his right, was of course, Rupert Giles. Both his parents had been Watchers, and his family actually went back generations in the Council. They were invaluable as researchers, and knowledge seekers. There was nothing that a Giles could not find out if given time. Rupert was no exception, though he did have a bit more of a rebel streak in him then his father. His teen years gave him more insight into magic then most Watchers and also a healthy fear of the dark arts, and what they were capable of. He had taken time out of his regular job at the British Museum.

"You all know why we are here, I assume?" There were nervous glances and curious eyebrows raising, so Travers continued,"Most of you have already heard the rumors floating around. For those of you who haven't, let me fill you in," his voice was professional, gruff and monotone. He took a deep breath, his gaze glaring into the very souls of all his most important of the Council,"those of you that have heard rumors, you have probably heard something to the effect of another Chosen one having been called. This, in turn would raise the question if our slayer, under the care of Watcher Remus, has died and a new one has been called. This is not the case. Young India Cohen is still among us fighting under our tutelage. Which would bring together the next question, are there now two slayers?

"This, of course, is impossible. It has been brought to my attention that it was not the Powers that have created this new "Chosen" one. The seers have said that the power lies with that of Mother Nature," as Travers said this, many eyes looked upon him in disbelief and confusion.

One of administrators asked the question that many had on their minds,"Mother Nature is a real being? I thought she was just myth. Something to blame bad weather on."

Rupert Giles stepped up to the question, as he polished his glasses and looked to Travers,"I do believe there are many beings out there that exist without our knowing, and many more powerful than we truly realize. Mother Nature would fit in both categories it would seem. I'm not quite sure of the extent of all her particular powers, nor would I simply guess at the powers of her "Chosen" one, but it should definitely not be taken lightly."

All around the table there were a mix of worried glances, impassive faces, and, from the two head watchers and special ops team, almost excited enthusiasm. Of course, both were thinking different outcomes to this scenario. The special ops team were already each coming up with ways in which to capture this new power, and to rid the world of it or use it to the Council's purpose. The watchers, however, were in a completely different thought process.

Diana decided to speak up at this point. The tension in the room was mounting at what all this could mean,"This could be a huge opportunity for us. The powers that this young one... I assume young?" Travers gave a nod in her direction,"As I was saying, the powers this young one could have, could wield, may be a wonderful help to us. Another tool for us in the fight against the vampires, demons and all else that tempts fate."

"We can't allow such rubbish. This so called "Chosen" could be a danger to us. We only have control of the Slayers because we keep them alive with harnessing their skills and strength. We haven't much on power. It shouldn't be a risk to our Council to try to tame a beast that an old broad like Mother Nature feels is needed. I personally wouldn't trust a woman who make it freeze part of the year just cause she can," Collins looked on the Watchers as if they were mad. He was special ops for a reason, and he didn't take kindly to threats against the Council, nor did he like interlopers in their business. This Mother Nature was doing just that. Getting in the way.

Rupert had never liked the Ops team, and could not believe what he was hearing,"You can't just kill a human being because they were given powers. This could be an opportunity for us to expand our knowledge, and possibly gain an extremely important ally. Bugger that it's another beings idea, the important thing is that it's already done. We should find this person and integrate them into our Council. Give him or her a watcher, study their powers, and help them succeed in this fight. We are not murderers! We teach, we fight for the rights of humans in this world. We don't kill them. We kill demons!" His green eyes darkened with resolution.

The debate went on for another hour, back and forth between the entire Council board. Some suggested they try to find a way to reach out to Mother Nature and figure this out. Others didn't like the idea that someone was stepping on their toes, especially a "tree hugger" who knew nothing about the real evils of this world.

Travers had heard enough. He had made up his mind about the young "Chosen" of Mother Nature. They needed to get moving on a plan of action,"Enough. Though I do not usually wish to condemn a young lad or lass for being given power, that is out of their hands, it poses too much of a risk. There is no one to prepare this young one, and no one here who can reasonably know the extent of that power. Whomever this "Chosen" one is, is now a liability. Smith, Weatherby, Collins... You know what to do. Find this one, and take them down. I want it to be quick and clean though. Do not be the monsters that we fight against everyday." With that, Travers turned and walked out. His final thought as he walked out was that no one knew how difficult it was to lead. To make the tough calls such as ending a child's life because of foolish beings trying to play God.

The two more seasoned watchers looked each other in the eye. This was not what should be. They needed to come up with a plan. Before this poor child was sentenced to death for merely existing.

* * *

Althenea's eyes shot open, as her heart began to race. They had been called to aid the great mother of their earth. Mother Nature had tasked them with finding her young Chosen one, and preparing her for her destiny. This was not what made the young seer's heart thunder like mad though. Althenea felt danger for the young girl already. They needed to find her. And fast.

She quickly dressed, throwing on her deep velvet cloak and whisked away down the stairs to the other coven members. They all greeted her with a smile, which soon turned to dread as they saw the worry in her beautiful features. She was only thirty, but very well versed in her powers, and so worry in her face was nothing to scoff at. Althenea addressed them,"We must work quickly to find young Willow. Danger lurks near for her and if we do not get her under our protective roof soon, we shall see her death before she even gets to truly live."

With this, the elder of the coven, a very perceptive and powerful older woman by the name of Lunessa, leader of them, looked around her small Coven. They did not have many members. It was her, Althenea the seer, a young twenty two year old witch Aria who still had much to learn about control, Sheray and Dareena who were sisters about forty-four and forty-five, all the way from America. They were not really witches,for their power lay in nature. They knew the earth for what it needed. Almost like being able to talk to the plants and animals, but not quite. They were wise in their ways. Mother Nature had chosen their coven for all these wonderful women,their knowledge, and of course, their pursuit to know more and more each day about the world and how they could help to keep it. Of course, there was one more member of their little group.

Lanessa spoke clear in her intention to find the youngest of their coven. Her very own fourteen year old grand daughter,"Where is Maroah? We need to find Willow immediately. Maroah needs to find her mother's people. Hopefully they can help track her down faster." The rest of the coven looked around the room and were not astonished to see the young teen missing... Again.

"That grand daughter of yours can't ever stay in one place for longer than ten minutes," harped Sheray, her shoulder length black hair bounced slightly as she flung her head to look towards the window in an effort to see anyone lingering outside. The dark complexion of her black skin shining beautifully in the light.

Dareena, with her slightly longer hair in a braid down her back and just slightly lighter skin then Sheray, shook her head in agreement with her sister,"She is such a bright young girl if only we could get her to concentrate!"

"Enough. She is much like my son in that way, this I know. No one knows of her whereabouts? Time is running out, we must find her. Mother Nature would not be very pleased if we cannot even get her Chosen one here alive!" Lanessa spoke in annoyance. Sometimes she cursed her son for having such an adventurous spirit. Even more so when she found out he had given it to his daughter before his passing.

Aria stepped up, sweeping up her golden hair in a quick ponytail and slipping on her jacket, covering up her pale but beautiful skin. In a sweet and soft voice, she spoke to the rest of them,"I shall go find her." With that she went off.

"Goddess help us if we don't find young Willow soon," Althenea spoke.

Dareena looked back at Althenea,"You sure have that right, girl."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Questions/ comments? You know where to find me. By the way, the coven people, their names are all made up. Completely made up characters except Maroah and Althenea. Althenea which was actually used in the show. She was one of the seers to help find potentials. Also, Maroah is a friend of mine who allowed me to use her awesomeness and personality for a character. You will grow to love her. Thank you!


	6. Magic

Title: Courage to Change

Rating: PG - Will change eventually, but they start off little kids. Not much with the naughtiness at 10 years old

Summary: Let us flip the buffy verse around. Willow leaves Sunnydale at 8. why? Read. Tara comes to Sunnydale at 10! Why? Again read! We are throwing Tara into Willow's original place when Buffy arrives. We are changing the lives of characters that arrive later in the buffy story by introducing them to Willow before they get to Sunnydale. Eventually Willow ends up back in California, after a mess of adventures and danger at such a young age. Just in time for her twenty second birthday and a war to break out from The First. Should be interesting. Oh and by the way, I'm taking some ideas from the cartoon "Avatar: Last Airbender". No characters, just some basic ideas. Why? You already know the answer! Read.

Disclaimer: Buffy and characters not mine. Avatar ideas not mine.

Finally: Reviews! Ask questions, compliment, suggest, or just plain tell me I suck. I don't care. It's fun to write and these two girls make me believe in love. You can't hurt me! But every review is read and appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

 **I am back to give you a short and small chapter. I have missed my story so much. I'm sorry it took so long to write so little, but in September I lost a family member to suicide. It has been a difficult couple of months. I am already in the works of the next REAL chapter but until it's finished, I hope you enjoy a little bit of our wonderful Tara and how she is doing! Thank you all so much for reading and taking he time to review my story. It gives me a little bit of a smile these days.  
**

Chapter Six: Magic

"Would you be my friend?" Those five words had forever changed Tara. Moving to this town had changed the world she lived in, leaving Donald Maclay Sr. had changed their family, but Xander had changed HER. He had given her something she never thought she would have, real friendship. And the last three years had been amazing. It didn't matter about popularity, or being picked on. She always had him by her side no matter what. They shared everything.

"Baby girl, it's almost time to go to the shop. We have some light inventory to take today, and then we're going out school shopping," Crystal Maclay popped her head around the door frame ,her lips curving into a beautiful half smile. Tara was brushing out her long, honey blonde hair and her mother thought it might be time for a trim. The young girl turned to her mother and gave her the exact same smile back, nodding her head.

She set down her brush and reached for her calendar, bright blue eyes lighting up. She wasn't excited for school, though she loved to learn, she could do without the other kids. No, her smile was for Saturday, two days away. Looking back to her mother, "Can we g-get Xander's present too? I think I know what I want to get him."

Crystal's lighter blue eyes shined for her daughter, and once again gave her thanks to the Goddess for bringing such a wonderful friend into Tara's life. The stutter her daughter acquired from years of mistreatment had disheartened Crystal, knowing it was because of constant fear of people. Hearing it disappear told her that Tara wasn't afraid anymore,"Of course baby. Now I've got to go try to get your brother out of bed without the world ending." She disappeared around the corner, but as Tara was about to collect her outfit for the day, her mother popped back in the doorway, "Have you seen the crowbar? Might need it on Donny to pry him off the bed. Seventeen year olds right?" Tara giggled at her mother and received a wink before steps could be heard going towards her brother's room.

The youngest Maclay was overjoyed at the thought of Xander's thirteenth birthday. She wanted to get him a starter tool set he had been eyeing. The young boy had become a bit of a tinkerer and builder since they had become friends. He even tried to build a small bookshelf for Tara's spell books when the truth about her family came out. The shelf didn't hold anything over five pounds and was completely crooked, but he had painted it her favorite color green with the word "Magic" in blue. Xander had said "matches your eyes" and she couldn't get rid of it.

She remembered the day clearly when he had found out about her magic. Xander had only been her friend for a few months, and it was always terrifying when he seemed to get closer to the family secrets. The only friend she ever had, and he was always able to make her smile. He couldn't find out. He probably wouldn't stay, or he might be like daddy. Her father had actually been a good Christian man and held wonderful family values and morals. He had been a wonderful father to Donny and even excited about his new little girl. Until the magic.

Donald felt betrayed by his wife for not only possessing powers of the devil but for keeping such a secret from him for so long. He became a hard man after finding his wife teaching Tara how to float her stuffed kitten. Tara was only four and Donny was eight. After a two week disappearance, their father came back. Crystal had never seen him so angry or drunk. That's when things got bad, and Tara never understood it. Magic didn't seem like a terrible or evil thing.

Xander was too important. So she never told him. When he came over, she hid her magic books and her supplies, and when he asked where her mom worked or where she hung after school, it was always the same avoiding answer. Mrs. Maclay owned a local shop, and Tara helped her out after school with inventory. This worked up until that evening. Xander had walked home late Sunday afternoon after staying the night. He only lived a couple buildings down, in one of the only houses on the block (most were apartment buildings like Tara's). About a half hour after he left, Crystal called her daughter for some magic practice in the backyard. The day was slipping into a peaceful night and dark was starting to settle. To Tara's delight, her mother was teaching her to create tiny lights. Tinker bell lights as she called them.

Apparently, Xander had forgotten something and came back to get it. When he didn't get an answer at the front door (Donny being out with friends) he turned to the giggles he heard coming from the back. As he made his way through the gate to surprise his new friend, he watched in awe as she conjured little flying light after little flying light. They just popped out of her hands in mid air as she said words that made no sense to him.

Tara saw the tiny lights floating around them and could not wipe the smile from her own face. Her world was always so magical, and though her mother did not have much to give throughout their life since the start of her father's abuse, she would still always be the best mother in the world to Tara. Even Donny had grown to appreciate all his mother's efforts through the last few years. She worked full time at the shop, always had dinner ready (most of the time home cooked), never missed a Saturday morning breakfast, and what really had Donny's attention is that his mom never missed any important game or event in either of their lives. Tara had no idea how she did all of it, but she would forever thank the goddess for their mother.

Crystal smiled down at Tara with pure pride and love. The older woman would never get tired of seeing her daughter's smile at their little world of magic and wonder, but her heart soon fell heavy as she realized they were not alone. Another energy had arrived in the vicinity, and it was full of confusion. Her hand quickly gripped Tara's shoulder in an attempt to stop the flood of tiny lights that now dotted the darkened back yard and the night sky from the young girl's magical words. Tara's blue eyes found her mother's staring toward the back gate in fear.

The entire world this ten year old had finally begun to build with a semblance of normalcy seemed to shatter at the sight of inquisitive brown eyes staring at her as if she grew another head. He slowly took a step forward and Crystal began to panic. She could easily fend off a child, but how could she intentionally harm a young boy, especially one with such a good heart as Xander. It was her husband all over again, except this time it may not just be home that Tara had to be afraid of. He was at Tara's school, on her street. A memory spell could help, but it was an abuse of power and would also require a dark energy. One that she swore she would never touch, nor ever bring her children near.

As Crystal tensed herself, ready to decide in a moments notice, Tara's world slowed down. Flashes of her youth when her father was drunk and angry, of her mother singing her to sleep so she had a chance for a dream instead of a nightmare, of the small spells they did together in silence, of Donny watching from the sidelines as he lied to his father's face about what they were doing. It all came back to Tara.

What neither of them realized, in what could have been the longest minute of Tara's ten years, was that Xander had come up to them. He now stood two small feet from Tara, as he reached out a small hand to one of the little lights in the air. Grasping it within his fingers, he brought it down to look at it. His face a mixture of confusion and amazement. As he opened his hand again, the light buzzed in circles around his palm.

At that very moment, the Maclay women were forever changed, and Xander began his own destiny toward the man he would someday become. His chocolate eyes met with frightened sapphire, and he smiled sadly, looking down again at his hand.

"Don't be afraid of me, please?" Xander's eyes held a sorrow no young man should ever know, though his face still held its saddened smirk and courageous features, "It's been 2 years in the dark. I understand. This light, it's magic right? It's... It has to be why I like you." Tara gave a look of confusion and hurt at the prospect of only being liked for her magic, though thankful he wasn't angry.

At seeing this, Xander hurried on, his eyes bearing everything he felt, "I got scared and lost after Will was taken. I don't know what I would have done if you had said no. When I asked if you'd be my friend? You've become my light, my best friend. Because you aren't afraid of the dark. You just say a few words and make the dark go away. Out here..." He stated as he finally pushed the tiny ball of light upward into the air once more. Xander then found her eyes once again, as he pointed to chest with unshed tears, " and in here. I didn't know you could do magic, but I've always known that you ARE magic."


End file.
